1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible convertible top of a vehicle with a top material which has at least one layer of weldable plastic and with at least one fixed element as the structural element to which the top material is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible convertible tops of the type to which this invention is directed are used in convertible vehicles or folding roofs. Here, top materials are known which, besides a cover layer of textile support fabric, also have an inner layer of weldable plastic. Attachment of these top materials to fixed elements and hoops was done in the past either by mechanical clamping, by relatively expensive flat cementing (as in German Patent Application 40 39 888) or by inserting the fixing elements into relatively large-volume, double-walled pockets of top material.